Mute
by PuputWn
Summary: "Bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada orang lain? Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku!" / "...Tapi sayangnya dia bisu."
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction here. Enjoy! ^^**

**It's just one shot or flashfiction, maybe.**

* * *

**Warn: AU!, OOC!, Typo(s), etc.**

**Mute ****© PuputWn**

* * *

Aku langkahkan kakiku tanpa tujuan. Musim semi memang menyejukan, bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan yang paling aku sukai dimusim semi adalah, bunga sakura. Aku tersenyum memandang bunga-bunga sakura yang indah itu. Mereka seperti tersenyum padaku sembari mengucapkan kata _Hello!_

Mataku teralihkan kepada seorang gadis yang sedang melukis dibawah salah satu pohon sakura. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman, mata emerland-nya begitu bercahaya, dan rambutnya yang diikat lucu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia cantik.

Entah mengapa kakiku berjalan menuju kearahnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku pun sudah berada disampingnya. Ia sedang melukis pemandangan didepannya, lukisannya begitu indah. Hampir mirip dengan aslinya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak melunturkan senyum dibibirnya. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini. Mungkin karena ia terlalu asyik melukis?

"Hallo!" Ucapku berusaha bersikap ramah. Ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lebih manis. Manik emerland-nya terlihat bersinar. Ah, apa aku ini?

Ia melanjutkan aktifitas melukisnya lagi. Tidak membalas sapaanku. Oh oke, aku orang asing. Aku tahu itu.

"Lukisanku indah sekali. Bisakah kau melukis wajahku?" Entah mengapa kalimat seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Ia kembali menatapku, lebih lama. Ia tersenyum sembari memiringkan wajahnya, aku pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun apa? Ia tidak menjawabnya lagi. Bukannya itu tidak sopan? Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Apa salah? Aku hanya ingin menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Apa salah juga?

"Hei tolong jawab ucapanku? Mengapa kau diam saja?" Ucapku, gadis ini tetap tidak membalas. Aku mulai jengkel, dia menyebalkan!

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada orang lain? Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku!" Ucapku tak sabaran. Dia hanya tersenyum menatapku, senyuman yang lirih.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Aku menyesal telah bersikap ramah padamu!" Ucapku melanggang pergi dari sana. Dia sangat menyebalkan! Tidak menjawab sapaan orang lain itu tidak sopan bukan?

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis menyebalkan itu, entah mengapa. Aku masih mengingat jelas mata emerlandnya yang bersinar dan senyumannya yang manis. Tak sadar bibirku melengkung keatas mengingatnya.

Namun, ah! Untuk apa aku memikirkan gadis tidak sopan itu! Lebih baik aku tidur daripada memikirkannya!

* * *

Entah mengapa aku ingin mengunjungi tempat kemarin lagi. Um, sebenarnya aku berharap bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan itu lagi. Bukan bertemu, hanya melihat saja cukup. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi, sungguh.

Aku merasakan bahuku dipukul pelan oleh seseorang dibelakangku. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan terkejut melihat seseorang didepanku. Itu.. gadis yang kemarin.

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan memandangnya aneh.

"Ini apa?" Lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Gadis itu sungguh aneh!

Aku membuka bingkisan itu yang sepertinya sebuah lukisan. Aku tertegun melihatnya, itukan... aku?

"Hei Kazune! Wow bagus sekali, itu kau?" Ucap seseorang disampingku. Tanpa menoleh aku sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Himeka.

"Kau tahu gadis itu?" Tanyaku menunjuk gadis aneh tadi yang belum terlalu jauh berjalan dari sini.

"Oh dia Hanazono Karin. Gadis yang sangat berbakat melukis. Lukisannya sangat indah kau tahu? Tapi sayangnya dia bisu."

Bisu?

Jadi?

* * *

**Maaf ngegantung ya, namanya juga flashfiction-kan? ._.**

**Review please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh ya, pertamanya aku engga bakal lanjut Mute ini. Tapi berhubung ada beberapa yang review aku jadi semangat buat bikin kelanjutannya.**

**Ini fanfict pertama aku disini, jadi aku engga nyangka banget kalo bakalan ada yang review :") Jangan lupa review terus ya, kalo gitu aku jadi semangat buat lanjutnya ~^^**

**Arigato ^^**

* * *

**Kemaren itu Kazune POV, sekarang Karin POV-nya.**

* * *

**Warn: AU!, OOC!, Typo(s), etc**

* * *

**Mute **** PuputWn**

* * *

**Karin' s POV**

Kegiatan rutinitasku setiap hari tidak pernah berhenti walaupun aku pindah rumah. Ya, aku baru disini. Aku baru pindah bulan kemarin. Disini, aku mempunyai satu teman. Michiru Nishikiori namanya, atau Michi. Aku selalu memanggil ia begitu. Dia tetanggaku disini Oh tidak tidak, kemarin aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik. Himeka Kujyou, dia gadis yang sangat lembut kupikir.

Musim semi disini ternyata lebih indah dari apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Jadi, aku bisa melukis bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran itu. Sangat cantik. Aku ingin menjadi seperti bunga sakura. Walaupun dia tidak berbicara, ia tetap cantik.

"Hallo!" Sapa seseorang disampingku. Aku terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya sembari tersenyum. Oh tuhan.. dia tampan sekali. Mata birunya yang indah membuat mataku berbinar-binar. Entah mengapa jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan melanjutkan aktifitasku.

Aku tidak membalas sapannya, tidak sopan bukan? Namun itu bukan kemauanku untuk tidak membalas sapaannya.

"Lukisanku indah sekali. Bisakah kau melukis wajahku?" Ucapnya lagi. Oh terimakasih! Aku senang sekali kau bilang begitu. Namun kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku. Lagi-lagi, sial! Aku tersenyum dan memandangnya lama. Um, wajahnya mudah diingat. Dan aku kembali melanjutkan lukisanku.

"Hei tolong jawab ucapanku? Mengapa kau diam saja?" Tolong, ini bukan kemauanku untuk tidak menjawab ucapanmu. Aku juga tidak ingin terlahir seperti ini. Aku juga benci diriku yang tidak pernah bisa membalas ucapan orang lain.

Bukan kemauanku jika aku terlahir menjadi gadis yang cacat_**.**_

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada orang lain? Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku!" Ucapnya lagi, dengan nada yang amat kesal. Yatuhan tolong aku.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Aku menyesal telah bersikap ramah padamu!" Dia pasti membenciku.

* * *

"Karin-chan sedang apa kau?" Tanya Michi berjalan kearahku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Ia memandang lukisan yang sedang kubuat.

"Um itu siapa Karin?" Tanyanya bingung. Raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia tidak suka. Aku mengambil sebuah note dan menulisakan beberapa kalimat disana.

**Dia orang yang ingin dilukis wajahnya. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi. Tampan bukan?**

Lalu aku memberikannya pada Michi, ia pun membacanya. Setelah ia selesai membaca, ia tersenyum masam sedangkan aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Aku harus menyelesaikan lukisan ini malam ini juga. Besok akan kuberikan kepadanya.

Bahkan aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya. Detail-detail wajahnya dapat kuingat walaupun aku baru saja bertemu dengannya.

Aku harap, besok aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

Aku berdiri dibahwah pohon sakura yang kutempati kemarin. Menunggunya, semalam aku hampir tidak tidur hanya untuk menyelesaikan lukisan ini. Sekali-kali angin sejuk musim semi bermain-main dengan rambutku. Musim semi memang sangat menyejukan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran adalah favoriteku. Aku suka musim semi.

Ah itu dia! Dia pria yang kemarin. Aku berlari kecil menuju kearahnya dan menepuk pundaknya. Aku harap dia tidak marah padaku.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearahku. Dia tampak begitu terkejut melihatku, terlihat dari sorotan matanya itu. Namun, aku tersenyum padanya dan memberikan lukisan yang baru kuselesaikan tengah malam tadi.

"Ini apa?" Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Tak apa jika ia mengira aku aneh atau apa. Aku hanya.. sudahlah.

Setelah beberapa langkan berjalan, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya aku kenal. "Hei Kazune! Wow bagus sekali, itu kau?" Oh, jadi nama pria itu Kazune.

"Kau tahu gadis itu?" Kini suara Kazune terdengar. Aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Oh dia Hanazono Karin. Gadis yang sangat berbakat melukis. Lukisannya sangat indah kau tahu? Tapi sayangnya dia bisu."

Dan, dia mengetahuinya.

* * *

**Review please?**

**If many review, I'll update as possibly as soon ^^**


End file.
